One in a million
by adrianivashkovismyloverx
Summary: He grabbed me into a breath-taking kiss, our tongue dancing ferociously together. Right then, I knew that he was the one.  He was one in a million, Adrian Ivashkov.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so like.. yeah this is my RosexAdrian fanfiction. I honestly believe there arent enough of them.**

**I just wanna say, SCREW YOU DIMITRI BELIKOV RIGHT DOWN TO THE BOTTOMLESS PIT OF HELL! Hahaha he is just a distraction for rose and adrian.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I stare blankly out the window, rain pelting hard on the stone paths of St. Vlads. It was 6 am, nearly time to go to training with Dimitri. I quickly hopped into the shower, the hot water calming all my tense muscles.

I put on my normal training clothes, a hot pink tank top and short boy shorts. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail showing my 2 recent molnijia marks. I would trade these two reminders and more to have Mason back, the guilt was eating me alive.

I jogged silently to the gym and walked in to find Dimitri leaning against the wall in his infamous duster reading a western novel, his hair tied neatly at the nape of his neck looking ever so sexy today. I whistled to get his attention even though as soon as I stepped an inch into the gym his head shot up.

"Hey comrade, whats' up?"  
He narrowed his eyes slightly to show his annoyance about the nickname. "Well, since its pouring outside, we will be starting with staking and then you will spar with me."

Great.. just what I need, my sexy russian mentor and full body contact. God knows what will happen today. I managed to stake my first dummy in about 2 minutes, it was a bitch to go through all those ribs minus the super speed and strength of the strigoi.

When it was about halfway through the session Dimitri stopped me. He led me to one of the mats and I immediately got into a battling stance. We walked around in a circle, waiting for each other to strike. Finally he got a punch to my left thigh. I gave a roundhouse kick to the side of his head and he stumbled back slightly.

I fake a right hand punch and and swatted my left foot under his knees causing him to fall back. I pinned him to the floor breathing heavily on top of him. We stayed like that staring into each others eyes, me inhaling his amazing aftershave. He leaned in ever so slowly barely brushing his lips over mine.

"Roza..." His hot breath blowing against my lips. I leaned in and kissed him with passion and he lightly traces my lips with his tongue. I open my mouth and our tongues are dancing in a fiery lust.

We pull away to breathe and i reluctantly get off him as it was almost time to leave for breakfast. I gave him my best man-eating smile and slowly walked away before he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.  
"I love you, Roza" He said softly as his gave me a short, sweet kiss.

With that he turned on his heel and walked outside. I ran up to my room and changed into a black spaghetti string top with my skinny jeans. I put my white converse on and grabbed my leather jacket, brushed my hair and put some light lip gloss on before I head down to the commons.

I quickly got in line and got toast and eggs and a donut. I walked slowly to my table nibbling quietly on my toast. Eddie, Mia, Lissa and Christian were all sitting and talking.  
"Hey guys, don't worry you don't need to miss me anymore I'm finally here" I said and gave them a cheeky grin.

"Who would miss you when they have me?" Said Christian with a smirk.

"Oh yeah better not forget my hot fireboy." I winked and he pretended to gag.

Lissa game me a dazzling smile and I could feel through the bond that she was extra-ordinarily happy. I raised an eyebrow at her (well not really, every time I tried I would fail miserably) but she just shook her head, signalling that we'll talk later.

"Is this seat taken, my gorgeous Little Dhampir?"said the familiar voice of Adrian Ivashkov.

"No but if you sit there, this seat will be." I said not turning around.

"Oh so young and so naive." he said chuckling. I turned to face him as he sat down next to me. I noticed he was wearing jeans, with a black button up shirt, usually stylishly messy hair and his emerald green eyes sparkling with his normal amused look. I had to admit he looked pretty hot today and his cologne smelled heavenly. Wait, what am I doing thinking about him like this? This is ADRIAN IVASHKOV we're talking about.

"See something you like, little dhampir?" He said in a suggestive tone, smirking.

"Clearly my beauty has fazed your mind. Now your hallucinating." I replied, a slow blush creeping into my cheeks.

* * *

**K well thanks! And plus im not going to be one of those writers that need reviews to continue. I will simply write when I have the time and when I feel like it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and if you want to, please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres another chapter. Just felt like writing, btw this is my first fanfic so please be gentle haha. (:**

* * *

"Rose, I got you a dress for the dance tonight. Its custom made so I had them sent to your dorm room for you," She said with an angelic smile. What the fuck? A dance... Why is it the first I have heard of it? Before I could throw a tantrum Adrian pulled me outside to ask me something. For a few minutes we just stood there and when I finally looked at him I got lost in his deep emerald eyes. They were so beautiful that when you stare its like your being hypnotized. His lips are so soft and - wait! This is Adrian Ivashkov we are talking about! The womanizer and the drunk, plus I love Dimitri.. right?

"Rose," Woah did he just call me Rose? "I.. I - Will you.. go.. dance.." He mumbled so quietly that I could hardly hear.

"Excuse me? What?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He gave a nervous smile. I burst out laughing. Is that why he was nervous? Well, I didnt like Adrian romantically its just that I couldn't go with Dimitri so I guess it wouldn't hurt to go with Adrian. Plus he is so incredibly cute and irresistable when hes nervous.

"Of-Ofcourse I'll go. Just n-no funny business I-Ivashkov," I finally stopped laughing and gave him a sweet smile. He was staring at with love and - woah love? What was that about? He chuckled and pulled me into a tight embrace. It felt right being in his arms, not like with Dimitri but still nice.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" Uh oh, there were only a few people who called me that and one of them were -

"Hey mom!" I stepped away from Adrian and looked towards the fuming Janine Hathaway.

"What are you doing with _him,_" she shot daggers at Adrian.

"Nothing?" I said matter-of-factly.

"I WANT YOU TO END THIS ATROCIOUS AFFAIR YOU HAVE WITH HIM!" Woah geeze who pissed in her cheerios this morning?

"What the fuck mom? Theres nothing going on between us. But you wouldnt know, you never visited. Not for christmas, not for my birthday.."

"Thats not what we're talking about. He is just using you. He will get bored and throw you away then get another one! You are just a blood - "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM NOT A BLOODWHORE. ALL MY LIFE ALL YOU HAVE EVER THOUGHT OF ME WAS A DISAPPOINTMENT AND A MISTAKE BUT I WILL NOT BE PASSED AS A BLOODWHORE!" I yelled in her face, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran, I dont know where I ran but I did. And Adrian followed.

"Oh Little Dhampir," was all he said and he took me in his arms. I curled up in his chest and sobbed all over his shirts. It was about time for lunch, and I was starving. Adrian and I walked to the commons and I got a tuna sandwich. I slowly dragged myself to our table and slumped down.

I could sense worry and confusion through the bond as I sat there with blood-shot eyes, red nose and messy hair. It was pretty obvious that I had been crying. I decided that my bitch of a mother was not enough to bring my mood down. I slowly looked up seeing the worried faces of my friends and smiled. As I did that everyone looked at me like I had 2 heads but soon enough Liss snapped out of it.

"Im glad your ok now, Rose," She said as she threw her arms around me. "Come on we have to get ready for the dance! Instead of having everything dropped off at your room I had it sent to mine so that we can help each other get ready!" We waved everyone goodbye and Lissa practically had to drag me over there.

When we walked in I saw the most sexiest dress ever. It was short and stopped mid-thigh, but not too slutty. It was red an strapless and mixed with black and flared just a little to the side. I wore black jimmy choos with it and did my hair in natural waves. Lissa wore and apple green dress that stopped mid-thigh and flared beneath the waist with a diamond neckalace and silver shoes. We both looked pretty sexy.

We did our makeup and we set towards the reception towards our dates. When we got there I was truly amazed. Adrian was wearing a expensive tux with a red tie that matches with my dress. His hair was styled back instead of its usual messy style.

I had to admit, Adrian Ivashkov was pretty damned sexy tonight.

* * *

**K well again thanks for reading.**

**Just a heads up , the next chapter has drama so yeaah.**

**rate & review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy. I have been writing the story prettyyyyyy fast haha. but only cause i know how much it sucks to have to wait for the next chapters. BUT GOD! these things are son of a bitches when it comes to uploading and my computer decides it wants to shut down every 30 mins so usually i have to re write again and again. UGH!**

**Shoutout to - **

**TheEvilJordan: OMG hahaa i know ayee? i will see what i can do! dimitri deserves a slow painful death. haha oh and anyone who is reading this check out the rad story made by the one and only TheEvilJordan its called Karma and its sequel alliee i think? yeah i dont know i kind of forgot! **

**Miss Sita Belikova: thanks for faving ;) will update everyday if i can. but idk what happenswhen summer holiday is over.**

**K BACK TO THE STORYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

I quietly stood behind him and tapped him on the shoulder "Hey there baby, need a date?" I said in a seductive fake voice.

"Uh no I'm waiting for someone," he said in an irritated tone.

"Oh come on," I said again.

"Will you just go away? Im not fucking interested!" Woah haha didn't know he felt that way. I smacked him in the back of the head and he finally turned around.

"FUCK- Oh. Little Dhampir! There you are." He said with a smile. His eyes skimmed over my body and I couldn't help but feel self concious. He wrapped his around my waist and whispered in my ear "You look absolutely stunning babe," His voice was in a deep, sexy seductive tone. Lissa ran over and decides to ruin the moment by pushing us into the room. When I stepped (more like fell) into the room I couldn't hold back a laugh. Kirova would definitely not approve of this.

It was like a freakin night club in here! Wow I would have to give whoever set this up a pat on the back. They even had the private rooms where you.. uh yeah. If you stood close enough you could some stupid kids getting it on. Lissa led us over to a table that Christian, Eddie, Mia and Meredith were at. Wait Meredith? I gave a questioning look to Eddie and he said she just wanted to join us. I wasn't really in the mood to tell her to bug off so I let her stay.

Me and Adrian decided to have some fun with a couple of lovers in the private rooms. We were going to tape them having sex and then post it on the school website, evil you might say, but fun all the while. We stealthily creeped into the rooms and opened the curtain slightly just so we could tape it. What I saw when I was opening the curtain was not what I expected, nor what I wanted to see.

Dimitri was on top pumping into this stupid slut. How could he? He told me he loved me and now.. he betrayed me. Apparently they both reached their ecstasy and fell back together on the bed, as they did I noticed that it was Tasha Ozera that was the slut. Sadness went to vulnerable to freaking angry, I stomped my way up to them and gave Dimitri a bitch slap.

"Roza.. You weren't supposed to know.." he said calmly. That aggravated me even more.

"How could you betray me like this?" My voice was shaking with anger and I felt like I needed to beat the shit out of someone, hopefully that someone would be Dimitri.

"Your just a kid you could never fulfill my needs." That was it. I punched him straight in the eye and there was no doubt that he was going to have a wicked black eye tomorrow. I ran outside and up some stairs to the roof and just sat there counting the stars. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't want to be companied.

"I want to be alone." I said blankly, no emotion in my voice.

"Too bad" was all I heard before a sharp object hit my head and the blackness swallowed me.

**3 hours laterr..**

Typical. I woke up in a basement full of NOTHING.

But seriously it was like a prison cell, it had one solid and very uncomfortable bed, sink, toilet and metal bars. Maybe I did something bad at the party yesterday.. No but I remember being hit and blacked out.

"Rose?" I heard a voice, a voice I would be happy to hear if he were here to rescue me, but this time it made me want to shit my pants.

"Adrian! What are you doing here? Where the fuck are we?" I was so worried. What happened to Adrian? Was he hurt?

"No idea.. I just remember being hit and ending up here. Are you alright Little Dhampir?"

"Yeah you?"

"Perfect."

Adrian was in the next cell. Well this is definitely no help.. I decided to check in on Lissa since all I had to do here was stare at a wall.

_"Guardian Alto, I'm telling you shes gone! And Adrian too! He's and Ivashkov and - and you'll get fired!" She figured the only way to help Rose and Adrian was if she brought guardians. Shes so worried, but a little part of her brain is telling her that she ran off with Adrian._

_Liss don't be fuckin stupid!_

_Rose? Woah I can hear you!_

_Yeah yeah I don't really care right now but listen, I'm in some type of jail. Im figuring it can't be too far away but I think its abandoned. I see a garden outside the window outside my cell and the garden looks like it has monkeys living in it. Oh and DONT GO ALONE!_

_K we'll see what we can do._

"Rose?" Adrian called. By the sound of his tone I'm guessing his been calling for ages.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah?"

"We are so screwed." I said and hung my head in defeat.

* * *

**I have noticed I tend to make alot of mistakes and some things may not make sense. I apologise for thaat.**

**I hope you enjoyed (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Footsteps awoke me from my half-asleep state and I quickly formed into a battle stance. Dimitri walked out of the shadows with an evil smirk on his face. I had kind of expected it to be him since.. you know so I wasn't so surprised. I was surprised however when he unlocked Adrians cage and hushed him into mine. I didn't try to do anything since he was carrying a gun and he could shoot it at Adrian at any moment.

Hm Adrian.. He makes my stomach tingle just when I say his name. I think I should really give him a chance now that all of Dimitris lust is out of the way. No, Im not sad that Dimitris out of my life, actually Im ecstatic. But Adrian's royal and i'm a petty dhampir, it would never work out. I guess I will have to have an awkward chat to Adrian about it.

As soon as Adrian entered I clung to him, inspecting every inch of his body to see if he was hurt. Then I just inhaled his heavenly scent and all of the problems were forgotten. But then were sadly brought back by Dimitri **(Damn dimitri is annoying me..) **when he abrubtedly pull me up by my hair. I didn't put up afight because 1. His gun was pointing to Adrian and 2. It would hurt like hell if I even tried to escape.

"Im going to get straight to the point. I will be torturing Roza and you will sit here and watch. She will eventually die of blood loss and I'll kill you." Wow, pretty blunt. This guy definately doesnt belong in padded cell..

And with that he punched me in the face. And again, and again, and again until my whole face was swollen, bruised and battered. Then he got a pocket knife and carved _Dimitri Belikov_ across my stomach. I cried out in pain and scream after scream I began to pass out from blood loss. I dont know what else he did but I had not been awake for most of it. Apparently he went even more sick and was also making Adrian feed off me. It had been atleast 2 days when I woke up from my deep slumber only to find Dimitri out somewhere and Adrian sleeping.

I heard footsteps and voices down the halls and something triggered in me, images flashing in my mind of what _he_ did to me. I cant even say his name because of all this excruciating pain he cause me. Loud whimpers, tears and cries came out and I heard the footsteps get closer.

"NO! NO GET AWAY FROM ME! DONT HURT ME ANYMORE PLEASE," I sobbed louder not wanting him to hurt me anymore.

"PLEASE I DONT WANT TO FEEL THIS PAIN ANYMORE" I really didn't want him to hurt me, he's hurt me so much already. Then I heard a familiar voice, well barely heard it, it was muffled by crying as well.

"Rose, it's ok we're here now." She said sobbing and as soon as they realeased my chains I fell into Lissas arms. Someone picked me up and I finally drifted off into a proper sleep.

* * *

**Adrians POV**

We have been waiting for a week now and still no response. I hated what Belikov did to her, and I have a feeling that its going to traumatize her for the rest of her life. I was surprise she was even alive after all the hurt she's been through. But I know she's strong and she will make it through this, if she doesn't than I don't know what I will do.

It keeps replaying over and over in my head. Her screams, her cries, her begs. And I just sat through it all, listening and watching knowing I could do nothing.

They are sending Belikov to court soon and the punishment is that he will get hung, but I think that is a far too generous offer. Im going to have to punish him myself I guess and Rose can help me.

"Shh I think shes waking up," I heard Lissa say. We all crowded around her bed waiting and staring until finally her eyes fluttered open.

"Can someone turn that fucking light off? Its reeally annoying" She said softly, just hearing her voice was like dying and waking up in heaven.

"Yep, that's Rose.." Christian said.

* * *

**): aaaaaaaawwwww this made me a little teary haha. Sorry its a bit short I honestly didnt know what to write.**

**hope you enjoyed anyways xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lissa's POV**

We stayed up for hours and hours looking for where Rose and Adrian might be. Finally we narrowed it down to 3 prisons. Rose had said it was abandoned and the garden looked like shit so you would think it wouldn't take long right? Bull. Shit. Alto wanted to search all 3 of the prisons and that ended up taking 2 days until we stopped at the last one. I am pretty sure this was it, I mean I nearly puked looking at the garden. Im so worried about Rose. She's my only family left and my best friend, we stick together and I can't imagine losing her, I can't even bear the sight of seeing her hurt.

Finally, we walked in and the guardians check the front for strigoi. It was like a maze in this place, all the stairs and twists and turns, it was pretty creepy. I heard loud whimpers and cries that I was sure belonged to Rose and it broke my heart to hear it. The guardians piled in and I came in after them. I stopped frozen in my tracks. No. No no no no. Rose was covered in bruises, cuts, burns every horrible thing you could think of.

"Im sorry Liss." Adrian whispered weakly as he was carried out of the house.

Tears dangerously fell out of my eyes as I heard Roses screams. Begging him not to hurt her and not to feel any more pain. She doesn't know its us and keeps thrashing around.

"Rose it's ok we're here now." I sobbed harder as Rose fell into my arms. Stan immediately picked her up and carried her over to the car.

* * *

**1 week later**

Its been a week since Rose got out and fell into a coma. No one has gotten any sleep and everyone is squished together in this tiny hospital room. Me and Adrian both wanted to heal her so badly so she would be alright but since im on my meds and Adrian is not strong enough yet, she has to stay in that horrible state.

Suddenly, Rose's pinky starts twitching. Wait, that means shes waking up!

"Shh I think she's waking up," I said softly. Everyone gathers around her and waits until finally her eyes flutter open.

"Can someone turn off this fucking light?" She asks weakly in a annoyed tone.

"Yep, thats Rose." Says Christian as he flops back onto the couch.

Me, Adrian, Eddie, Christian and Mia attack her with hugs and kisses.

"Guys, it hurts.. really bad." She says wincing in pain.

Seeing her do that gave me brief memories of what I saw last week and tears fell out of my eyes.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

About a week after I got out of my coma, I found out that Liss had not been taking her meds and Adrian was now strong enough to heal. They healed me from head to toe and I was so glad that they did, I could never have survived trying to heal out of that. I had gotten both my arms broken, 3 of my ribs cracked, left leg fractured 32 bruises, 68 cuts and 20 burns. Yeah.. pretty bad. Somehow Adrian and Liss could never heal away the scar that said _Dimitri Belikov_ across my stomach. Speaking of him, he was running from the guardians in a speed chase on the road and he crashed into a tree, his car caught on fire and he died a slow painful death, just like he was planning on me.

Adrian had written me a dating proposal. I didn't think he could or would but he did. To tell you the truth I think I have already fallen for Adrian, but I'm still playing hard to get. I read over the proposal again,

_Dating proposal from Adrian Ivashkov to Rose Hathaway_

_Rose I know you think Im a player and a drunk but you have made me change. I think I have truly found love and I think its in you. The first day I met you when you were all sweaty and with a black eye you still looked incredibly gorgeous. You may think that I just like you cause your beautiful but no. I like you for your personality, how you are badass and witty and sarcastic to everyone yet on the inside you are the most self-less, caring person I have ever met. Here are some reasons why you should say yes:_

_I am incredibly sexy._

_We will have incredibly sexy baby dhampirs._

_I love you for you and I know you dont want me for my money._

_I will quit smoking unless spirit gets out of hand._

_I will stop drinking everyday._

_I will treat you like your the only girl in the world._

_BECAUSE_

_I love you Rosemarie Hathaway._

_Love, Adrian Ivashkov._

I am definitely going to say yes but I have a bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen.

I guess we will just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Thanks for reading sexy readers.**

**hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
